Mangle
"Uh, myśleli że ten pierwszy był zbyt straszny, więc ponownie zajęli się kostiumem i wrzucili do Kącika Zabaw. By brzydalstwo były szczęśliwe, wiesz o co chodzi... Ale dzisiejsze dzieci nie potrafią trzymać rąk przy sobie. Pracownicy po każdej zmianie musieli wysyłać Foxy'ego do Kącika Zabaw. W końcu pracownicy pozostawili Toy Foxy'ego jako atrakcję w stylu "weź części i je rozłóż". Teraz to jest po prostu bałagan części. Pracownicy mówili o nim jakoś w stylu "Mangle"." - Phone Guy Noc 3 Czy nie szkukałeś/szukałaś Foxy'ego z pierwszej części gry? Albo Foxy'ego z drugiej? A może Phantom Foxy'ego i Phantom Mangle z trzeciej? Nie wykluczone też, że Koszmarnego Foxy'ego z czwartej? Mangle (Toy Foxy), to jeden z animatroników w grze Five Nights at Freddy's 2. Wygląd Mangle to animatronik-lis o nieokreślonej sylwetce z śnieżno-białym kostiumem. Jego/Jej płeć oraz wygląd większej części ciała jest nie znany ze względu na częste rozkładanie przez dzieci z powodu bycia atrakcją do składania i rozkładania, więc z Mangle pozstał prawie goły endoszkielet. Zachowały się jedynie dłonie i twarz. Cechą charakterystyczną Mangle i innych toy animatroników są czerwone rumieńce (Wyjątek stanowi Toy Chica, które ma różowe). Lewe oko zostało wydłubane, ale prawe się uchowało i jest żółte, jak również na plakacie w Zakątku Nagród. Pod twarzą zwisa jej/jego czerwona muszka, chociaż w niektórych lokacja jest czarna. Podczas, gdy jest zlokalizowana w Kąciku Zabaw to widać, że ma pomalowane na różowo paznokcie stóp, a gdy jest w Prawej Wentylacji, rąk. Zachowanie W dzień jest atrakcją do składania i rozkładania. Jednak począwszy od nocy 2 lub rzadko od 1, ożywa i stara się dostać do lokacji z nocnym stróżem, by go wpakować w kostium Fredd'iego i tym samym zabić. Zaczyna w Kąciku Zabaw. Żeby dostać się do gracza, musi pokonać tą trasę: Kącik Zabaw --> Zakątek Nagród --> Sala Gier --> Główna Hala --> Korytarz --> Pokój Imprez 1 --> Pokój Imprez 2 --> Prawa Wentylacja --> Biuro Podczas przemieszczania wydaje dźwięki podobny do przesuwania czegoś. Kiedy dojdzie do Prawej wentylacji to będzie słychać głuche odgłosy. Powinno się wtedy zaświecić światło w wentylacji, aż się jej nie zobaczy (Pojawia się w niej chwile, po wspomnianych odgłosach). Kiedy się w niej ukaże, gracz powinien założyć maskę Fredd'iego i chwile poczekać. Jeśli te kryteria zostaną użyte to po pewnym czasie zniknie i zacznie trasę od nowa. Jeśli nie to Mangle wyjdzie z prawej wentylacji i zacznie zwisać z sufitu. Zacznie wtedy wydawać dziwne dźwięki Plik:Mangle_Radio.ogg i zaatakuje gracza za którymś razem, gdy ten włączy lub wyłączy monitoring, co skutkuje przegraniem gry. Jumpscare thumb|Mangle Jumpscare Jeżeli Mangle będzie w prawej wentylacji, należy nałożyć maskę i poczekać aż pójdzie. Jeżeli tego nie zrobimy lub za wcześnie zdejmiemy maskę. Mangle będzie zwisać z sufitu i jak włączymy monitoring, to przystąpi do Jumpscare. Jej Jumpscare działa na mechanice wahadła. Spuszcza się z góry, przybliża się i otwiera "paszczę" na wysokości czoła, przez co została/został oskarżona/oskarżony o The Bite of '87. Słychać wtedy dźwięki podobny do ryczenia. Ciekawostki *W plikach gry FNAF2 istnieje plik przedstawiający Mangle z minigierek o nazwie "He was here" Najprawdopodobniej oznacza to, że Purple Guy schował jedno z dzieci do pokoju. *Mangle pierwotnie nazywała się Toy Foxy. Kiedy dzieci zaczęły rozkładać Mangle, pracownicy zaczęli nazywać ją "Mangle". *"Mangle" jest skrótem od "Mangled", co oznacza "zniekształcony". *Występuje także w Five Nights at Freddy's 3, pod postacią "Phantom Mangle ". *Kiedy Mangle jest w biurze, wydaje dziwne dźwięki. Angielski użytkownik Youtube o nicku "AwesomeFriends56 Gaming" oczyścił dźwięk Mangle z zakłóceń i odtworzył od tyłu. Usłyszał dźwięk, podobny do ludzkiego LINK. Znacznie później, polski Youtuber o nicku "Mandzio" także oczyścił dźwięk z zakłóceń i odtworzył go od tyłu. On też usłyszał ludzki dźwięk LINK. Dźwięk ten przypomina słowo "How are you?" (Jak się masz?) lub "Who are you?" (Kim jesteś?). Na końcu można usłyszeć wzdychanie. Powstała teoria, że Mangle chciała/chciał skontaktować się z policją. **Lecz to mogła być nie prawda ponieważ Mangle ma uszkodzony głos i możliwe jest że ona mówi to do nas. - Jak się masz? Kim jesteś? A , że my nie możemy nic powiedzieć Mangle wzdycha bo jest zawiedziona tym ,że nie usłyszał/a odpowiedzi. *Jest jedynym animatronikiem, który potrafi chodzić po suficie. *Kiedy jest w wentylacji i w biurze, widać że pomalowane paznokcie. *Jest teoria, że jest klaunem. *Być może Mangle była nowością w "Freddy Fazbear's Pizza", o czym świadczy plakat w Kąciku Zabaw "The new face of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza" (z pol. Nowe oblicze Freddy Fazbear's Pizza). *Jest najbardziej zniszczonym animatronikiem. *Występuje w Ladies Nights (Damska Noc). **Istnieją pogłoski, że Scott powiedział, iż umieścił Mangle w Ladies Night tylko jako "dodatkową" atrakcję. Dowodem na to jest fakt, że w nocy Bonni'ch jest również Foxy. A w Gorączce Freddyego jest Foxy i Balloon Boy. Więc ten fakt jest jak najbardziej właściwy. *Mangle ma dwie głowy, jedna to głowa Mangle, a druga "wychodzi" z jej/jego szyi. **Powstała teoria, że jest to głowa endoszkieletu prawie doszczętnie zniszczonej papugi. Ta teza bierze się z tego, że piraci są przedstawiani z tym ptakiem na ramieniu. Mangle miała być nowszym odpowiednikiem Foxy'ego, który był właśnie piratem. *Gdy wchodzi do lewej wentylacji, druga głowa Mangle przenika przez ściany wentylacji. To jedynie błąd Scott'a. *Mangle jest jednym z dwóch animatroników, które mają dwie pozycje w korytarzu. Drugim jest Toy Freddy. *Mangle krąży wokół jednego z ciał dzieci w jednej z minigier co nasuwa teorię, że jest kolejnym zamordowanym dzieckiem. **Ale w Mangle może być tylko dusza dziecka, nie ciało *Mangle przypomina nieco pieśca.(Lisa polarnego) *Mangle może być jedynym animatronikiem o odmiennej płci od oryginału. *W FNaF 4 zastępuje Nightmare Foxyego *W Sali Gier Mangle wygląda jak by była wklejona w bardzo dobry sposób. *Mangle przechodzi przez najwięcej lokacji. *Gdy jest w korytarzu, wygląda, jakby się witał(a) (patrz galeria). Galeria The Mangle in Kid's Cove.png|Mangle w Kąciku Zabaw|link=Kąciku Zabaw The Mangle in Prize Corner.png|Mangle w Zakątku Nagród|link=Zakątek Nagród The Mangle in Game Area.png|Mangle i Balloon Boy w Sali Gier|link=Sala Gier Mangle w Sali Gier.jpg|Mangle w Sali Gier|link=Sala Gier The Mangle in Main Hall.png|Mangle w Głównej Hali|link=Główna Hala The Mangle in Hallway with Foxy.png|Foxy i Mangle w Korytarzu The Mangle in Hallway.png|Mangle w Korytarzu The Mangle in Party Room 1.png|Mangle w Pokoju Imprez 1|link=Pokój Imprez 1 Mangle w Pokoju Imprez 2.jpg|Mangle w Pokoju Imprez 2|link=Pokój Imprez 2 The Mangle in Right Air Vent.png|Mangle w Prawej Wentylacji|link=Prawa Wentylacja The Mangle in The Office.png|Mangle w Biurze (na górze)|link=Biuro TheMangle.png|Mangle na panelu 7 nocy|link=Noc 7 (FNaF2) Mangle, Toy Chica i Chica, w Ladies Nights.png|Mangle, Toy Chica i Chica w Ladies Night w nocy 7|link=Noc 7 (FNaF2) Foxy Foxy okno.png|Foxy i Mangle w Foxy Foxy w nocy 7|link=Noc 7 (FNaF2) Plakat Mangle w Kąciku Zabaw.png|Plakat Mangla w Kąciku Zabaw The Mangle peeking out of the vent.png|Mangle wyglądająca/y z wentylacji Mangle Armado.png|Mangle w minigrze Mangle's Quest Mangle Sprite (FNaF2).gif|Mangle w minigrze SAVETHEM Mangle's body sprite.png|Ciało Mangle Mangle's arm sprite.png|Ręka Mangle Mangle's extra head sprite.png|Dodatkowa głowa Mangle Mangle's head sprite.png|Głowa Mangle Mangle's leg sprite.png|Noga Mangle Mangledestroyed.png|Mangle w FNaF4 Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Lisy Kategoria:Toy'owe Kategoria:Toy animatronics Kategoria:Różowe Kategoria:Five Nights at Freddy's 2 Kategoria:Animatroniki Kategoria:Antagoniści Kategoria:Nieokreślona płeć Kategoria:FNaF 2